Get on the floor
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: with a little help from my ipod, when Axel looses everything that means something to him, will he do what he was asked and do what he never thought doing. Modeling. RoxasXAxelXSora triangular luv. Possible M for later chapters. R&R please.


**Hey I've thought long and hard about this story, and with a little help from my iPod, I decided to put this on here. I really hope you like it cuz, It hits close to home with me.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Ungrateful Night**

"Axel, get your ass back here. There gonna catch you and throw you in the big house." I growled, Xigbar knew my father was in there and I hated him. He did crack and crystal meth. Stupid jackass. He beat my mother so many times I still hear her screams in my sleep. She's dead now though. But the only good thing that came from my father was my little sister, Namine. My sister means the world to me. "Axel! Stop daydreaming, we have to hide this shit,"

I walked over and helped. This was the only thing I could do to keep a padlock off my apartment door. Nine pounds of crack and two pounds of crystal meth, I don't do this, but I sell it. This...stuff ruins peoples' lives. We finished as we watched the police round the corner and leave the neighborhood. I sighed loudly, hearing Xigbar do the same. "Yo, man, I gotta go get my little sis some dinner." I said grabbing my coat.

"I can give you food Axel, you don't have to steal it anymore," he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I promised my mom I would do this right, and I will. Thanks, but no thanks buddy. I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled meekly and headed out the door.

My apartment wasn't far, but there were other guys here that I, myself, don't even want to mess with. I looked before crossing the street. I was halfway to my apartment when a car pulled up beside me, instantly my hand reached to the inside pocket of my jacket. The window rolled down and I saw Xigbar's wife. I sighed and let my hand rest at my side again.

"Axel, here I got you stuff while I was at the store," she said and handed me a bag through the window. She really shouldn't have.

"Thank you, It means a lot to me." I said and smiled. She returned that smile with a sweeter one and waved as she pulled away from the curb and went to her house. I continued the small walk and headed up to my door.

I unlocked it and went inside. I closed it and locked all the bolts, and leaned against the door. "Axel?" I heard that sweet little innocent voice say my name. I saw her face peek out from around the kitchen opening. She saw me and ran for me, saying my name repetitively. I picked her up and held her and leaned down and picked up the bag of food and walked into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" I asked her, knowing Larxene left not to long ago.

"Wonderful, me and Larx sang and played a few games. She still never quit smoking," she said frowning. Larxene was my girlfriend, she must have had work and left.

"Axel?" I heard my name twice in the same way, but from two different people. I looked up and saw her standing there, wearing a skirt that showed quite a bit and a tank top. She wore the fire pendant necklace that I gave her for our 3 year anniversary. I shuddered, she was making me feel warm just by looking at her. "I see you're back," she said and gave me a kiss. I still had Namine on my hip and I was seriously making out with Larx.

"Eww," Namine said looking away, I couldn't help but smile at her childish antics. I pulled away and set her down on the counter and looked inside the bag of food. There was a couple boxes of mac and cheese, some frozen chicken strips, some mountain dew, a couple of sandwiches, and a bag of chips. I thanked her and I will owe her and she won't accept it.

I pulled out a pan and pot and made the chicken and mac and cheese for Namine and I got the sandwiches and chips for Larx and myself.

Namine said it was the best food she's ever had. That hit me, since I had to provide for her and for all the food I steal, she really never liked it. She waved as she closed her bedroom door. I turned back towards the living room to where Larx was sitting and watching some reality show thing. "Well, she's asleep," I sat jumping over the back of the couch and sitting beside her. She snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Have you seen this before," she asked, turning up the volume. I looked and it had tons of people with numbers. I watched closer and it was a modeling competition. They all wanted to be a modeling partner for Roxas DeRenzis. I was disgusted. That kid has everything he ever wanted.

"Why are they doing this, it's just a bunch of fans wanting to get closer to _Mr. DeRenzis_," I said in a disgusted tone.

"Well, there looking for a tall male and a medium sized female. The male should me well built, no flab. The girl should be a size two and blond. The male should have a hair do that no one else has," she said looking pointedly at me.

"You want me to try out? No way, I'm not going to even think that snob's name," I said curling my lip.

"Well, I wondered if we both would try out," she stood up and stood in front of me. "I'm blond," she said motioning to her hair, "and I'm a size two," she then said twirling around. "But you, my sexy boyfriend," pulling me up and putting her hands on my chest, "are tall, are muscled, and you have hair I've never seen before on anybody else," She said ran her hands up and down.

"Touche, but seriously, do you think some street smart boy can get a modeling career?" I asked, putting my hands on the side of her face.

"I believe," she said and I kissed her. She trusted me, and I trusted her. She pulled away and yawned, I chuckled. I laid on the couch and pulled her down with me. I don't know what would happen if I lost either one of my girls.

* * *

I thought I slept for only minuets before I felt Namine try and wake me up. I turned to look at her face. "Yes," I asked, my voice still thick with sleep.

"I had a nightmare," she said, fresh tears in her eyes. Larx was awake and sat up so I pulled her up on the couch.

"What happened," I asked wiping the tears on her cheeks with my fingers.

"I lost you and Larx and I was all alone," she cried out and buried her face in my chest. I rubbed her back.

"That's never going to happen, ever. I promise," she looked up at me with her big blue eyes full of tears.

"You really promise? You wont ever leave," she asked and I nodded, so did Larx.

"I promise, we'll never leave." she smiled and snuggled deeper into my chest.

There was a knock at the door and I looked at the clock, It was 3 in the morning. I was confused, but I gave Namine to Larx and got up and headed for the door. I unlocked all the locks and opened the door. There stood something I wish I could never see, A gun pointed at my face. "You work with Xiggy?" they asked, I couldn't speak. "Do. You. Work. With. Xigbar?" The asked, making the gun actually touch my forehead.

"Axel, what's happening," I heard Namine ask.

"It's ok Namine, just some friends of mine," I said, my voice wavering. "Yes I work with Xigbar. Why do you want to know, if you want stuff I don't have it on me, he does."

"Axel, they don't look like your friends," she said softly.

"Shut her up all ready," the guy yelled. I couldn't let him hurt her. But Namine started crying and I heard Larx try and calm her down. The guy pointed the gun at my girls.

"No, please don't hurt them," I said holding my hands up. I looked at the guys hands, they looked like they were bruised, but they weren't. Just a side effect of meth, or should I say lack of meth, that's probably why he came to see me, he needed it. I looked closer and he was shaking violently. "I can tell you where he lives, just leave them alone."

"No, you made my life hell, now I'll make yours," was the last thing I heard before there was a ringing in my ears. I didn't know what was happening. Did I get shot, or did Larx. I couldn't bring myself to think if he shot Namine. I heard a second ring and dead silence.

I looked around and no one was moving. The guy with the gun was lying on the floor, the side of his head blown out, and the gun still in his hands. I ran over to the couch and saw my worst nightmare, Larx covered with blood and Namine on top of her with a hole through her chest. I sat Larx up and let her head fall in my lap and I picked up Namine and held her in my arms tightly. Tears fell freely as my life fell apart. The only two reasons why I was still sane were now gone

I heard police cars and ambulances down below on the road. With my door still wide open, they came right in and saw the mess. "Sir, please come with me," a police officer said, holding out her hand. I gently set Namine down, not before kissing her on the forehead and walked down the stairs to an ambulance. Xigbar came over, along with his wife.

"Oh, sweetie," she said, giving me a hug, kinda like the one's mom used to give me. They comforted me, and gave me a place to stay for a while. Wondering how I was going to make it through my life gave me a headache.

_I lost my life._

* * *

**Well, please tell me if you like it. I thought long and hard and I really truly believe this is how I want it to go. So, if there is anything wrong with this and you would like to tell me, go right ahead. I'd love to improve my work.**

**Please review!**

**~Alex~**


End file.
